Hurtful Truths
by chillituna
Summary: Sequel to Undeniable Love - not necessary to read. Leaving their hurtful past behind, X&G are moving forward - or are they? The truth needs to be known, but where shall that truth be found. Is Eve the answer, where is she anyway? She is somewhere, but where?
1. Chapter 1

*****Disclaimer*** I don't own any rights to any of the characters of Xena Warrior Princess. I Just like to play with them now and then.**

**A/N: This is a sequel to Undeniable Love.**

It's not necessary to read the first story however I'll try and give you a brief recap.

Set after Japa and Xena's death:

Gabrielle goes on a killing spree, fights depression, learns that Xena is alive, finds Xena and learns that she is married to Callisto. Because Callisto is alive, Eve never existed (remember they are the same soul) the past has changed, no 25 year sleep in an ice cave. No one remembers Gabrielle, including Xena (Ares fault). Gabrielle must restore people's memory. She does. Ares, Archangel Michael are behind it all because Ares wants Xena to live again, he misses her, so Michael gives a challenge that Xena must prove herself to live again. She does. Twist to the story was Gabrielle also died in Japa before Xena, but didn't know it, Ares revived Gabs _without permission_ because he needed her to do her thing with Xena's ashes and the fountain. However as we know, Gabs never poured the ashes into the water. Xena kills Gabs and herself to restore everything back to normal (because neither survived Japa). Michael grants Xena's and Gabs life back.

Now did that make one bit of sense? Sorry best I could do.

So on with the story

* * *

**(Last part of Undeniable Love Chapter 16)**

_Michael stood at the pool of water watching the two soulmates begin their journey down the side of the mountain, he turned to his companion, an angel that stood to the side during the entire time._

"_You know, that surprises me, they never asked."_

"_I know what you mean, they must have forgotten. Why didn't you tell them?"_

"_They have their lives back again, let them find out themselves. I've interfered enough."_

"_Boy are they gonna be pissed when they find out."_

_Michael smiled. "No doubt."_

_With that said he waved his hand over the pool of water and both angels vanished._

* * *

**Hurtful Truths - Chapter 1**

The ship rocked gently in the early morning hours as the crew secured its moorings after the long and treacherous journey from Japa. The blonde warrior secured her sais and clipped her chakram into place as she glanced down at her sleeping soulmate.

She quietly lent over Xena, admiring her peaceful features and lightly kissed her on the cheek. Her nose crinkled upon the contact which bought a smile to Gabrielle's lips. "I love you Xena, but I cannot love you." She whisper as she withdrew and looked once more at her beautiful sleeping form.

She moved towards the small table in the corner of the room, her eyes scanning over the parchment that sat there. She reached behind her neck and slowly unfastened her crystal necklace, a token that Xena had given her and held such meaning of the love that bound their souls. She tried to swallow back tears as a lump formed in her throat, her sorrow building with each passing moment was becoming more unbearable. The necklace was placed carefully down on the parchment, a solitary tear slid down her cheek. It was now or never, it was time to go.

* * *

Gabrielle emerged upon the upper deck, taking in her surroundings as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Breathing deeply she could smell the familiar scent of home, after all this time she was finally home where she belonged, in the right timeframe and not where she had found herself previously.

Walking with purpose toward the gang plank, she came upon the Captain. She smiled, a gentle gesture for what she was about to ask.

"Good morning young warrior, what brings you out so early? It is still the middle of the night."

"Morning Captain. Ah yes it is early indeed, however my time has come to leave."

Gabrielle adjusted her cloak as she tied it in place her soul not wanting to leave, but knowing that it was the only way. She would never be happy until her soul was cleansed, shedding its bonds from the shroud of hatred and pain that devoured her heart and immersed her in misery.

"Captain, please do not wake Xena, she will wake on her own."

"The dark one is not leaving with you?" Eyebrows were raised in surprise.

"No, I go on my own." Gabrielle took a shaky breath. "Xena will be distressed, when she wakes, please look out for her." A gold coin was palmed into his hand as she shook it before leaving.

"Keep your coin, I'll take care of her. Good luck to you."

She bid her farewell to the Captain as her boots hit the wooden plank and she disembarked for the final time.

* * *

_My Dearest Xena,_

_I'm sorry to write this note to you but you leave me no choice. _

_My love, over the last few months I have tried to speak with you but you are not willing to listen and it hurts me to no end. Why do you do this, I do not understand when I know in your heart you love me so._

_Our lives in the past were difficult at best, we had grown so close and now I fear we have drifted so far that you cannot or will not see the pain that I am in._

_Since our return to this world Michael ensured your love for Calisto would be no more, knowing only the love you have for me. You feel no pain from loss of a loved one, you are extremely lucky._

_I however, know only the pain. My life returned where it had ended, the knowledge that you had died. Once again I am to relive the initial loss of my soulmate and that is tearing me apart. The reason that you had willingly left me for another, still fresh in my heart is too much for me to bare. Xena you repeatedly leave me, when you should not and I am at a loss and wonder, how many more times are you to do this, do I mean that little to you, am I that unimportant?_

_I tried to relay my feelings, but you do not want to listen, so my love you leave me no choice._

_Much has happened over the last few years and I am not at all well, my soul is destroyed and I must repair. I'm sorry it has come to this but I must be on my own._

_Xena, do not mistake me my love, my heart shall always belong to you, one day I shall return. I need to find peace and stability within my own soul for I am totally unbalanced from hurt and betrayal. You are the cause my love, I'm sorry you cannot understand why this is, my only hope that one day you will._

_My pain and my hatred is not from you alone, I am more warrior than bard and now I find that this has tarnished my soul. I no longer want to be like you Xena, no longer the warrior. I feel unstable the more I change and become like you._

_I need to heal if we are to be as one, I cannot do this with you around. _

_Please do not follow me, for that will not help. Leave me alone Xena and let me replenish my trust and my love that we once had and to change my life to one of peace and to lay down my sword. My fight is over._

_The amazons shall know of my whereabouts, leave word and they shall contact me._

_My heart is hurting to do this to you my love, be strong and wait, for one day I shall return._

_Xena, go find your daughter and find some peace. She may help you to understand. By the Gods, you need to understand. Be safe my warrior until I return, my love for you is endless (what little is left to give)._

_G_

Xena hands were shaking as she placed the parchment down on the table. Her legs went from underneath her as she slid to the ground and wept.

Her life was now forever changed.

What had she done.

* * *

The pre dawn quietness was shattered as an agonizing scream was heard and continued to be heard for what seemed to be an eternity. Gabrielle stood upon the hill as her lovers wailing continued throughout the land, she turned her back on the cries of pain that she knew she had caused, and ran as fast as she could away.

Hours had passed and Xena sat motionless upon the cabin's floor, dried tears smudged across her face, staring at the crystal necklace she held in her hands remembering only too well the day she had given it.

Her soulmate, her Gabrielle, the woman she had loved with all her being was gone.

Her own soul had finally been destroyed and wept for her return.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the start, lots more to come. All reviews welcome. **


	2. Chapter 2

*****Disclaimer*** I don't own any rights to any of the characters of Xena Warrior Princess. I Just like to play with them now and then.**

* * *

Two moons had passed since Gabrielle's departure, Xena still at a loss as to why her lover had left her. She could have followed, but instead respected the young bard's wishes and was giving her the alone time requested to hopefully heal. It was hard going as Xena's own soul was shattered, however she accepted the heartache as a punishment for the way she had treated Gabrielle in the past. Each and every day was tough on her soul, just waiting and hoping for her lover to send word requesting her presence once more.

The fire crackled softly as the dark haired warrior sat staring into the flames. Upon her lap rested a piece of parchment, its contents of which were blank. Her quill was poised as she thought of what to scribe, her frustration becoming evident as she tossed the quill and parchment aside, unable to gather words to say that may help in Gabrielle's healing process.

Sighing she reached for her tea and thought for a while, her mind wandering back to the past, and what they had talked about and the decisions they had made.

Two moons ago before she left, they had agreed to start over again and forget the past, so what had happened? Xena was confused as to why the bard had walked out on their relationship.

She needed to write to her but was having great trouble with words, what to say, how to say it or maybe when to say it, she had no clue.

She wiped her eyes as fresh tears had fallen, picking up the parchment and quill she concentrated with great effort to try and finally scribe a note to Gabrielle.

"Oh love, Gods what have I done, why now?" The warrior whispered.

There was a bright pink flash.

"Hey warrior babe, how ya hold'en up?"

Xena's head snapped up to see the Goddess of Love standing there. "Aphrodite hey!" Xena stood and embraced the fluffy pink Goddess in a bear hug almost cutting her circulation off.

"Hey, hey! Back off babe, you're squashing my assets!" Dite squealed while breaking free of Xena's embrace.

"Sorry Dite" The warrior's said as her hand's were patting the Goddess's chest to ensure no damage was done.

"Xena! Hey hands off the boobies babe...not yours to play with!"

"Sor-sorry Dite." The warrior sat back down on her bedroll, a little embarrassed.

Aphrodite joined her. "Hey Xe, you look, how can I put this, you look umm, like way worse than a bag full of centur poop. She smiled and looked at the warrior, noticing her eye's gleaming with unshed tears, her lower lip quivering. Xena was about to lose her composure again and that was scaring the feathers off the pink bombshell. She wrapped her arm around her shoulder and pulled her in for a sideways hug. "Aww my poor warrior, Gabs has done a real number on ya hasn't she."

Xena picked up Gabrielle's note and passed it to her. "Take a look for yourself Dite! What the Hades do you think! By the Gods she's left me!" Xena voice was rising in volume as she spoke, it was at a low pitch yell at the moment, but about to become a fully blown scream.

Dite held her finger up and looked the warrior in the eye. "No need to yell, I'm right next to you. So control it babe!" She settled a pair of spectacles perching them on the tip of her nose as she began to read the note Gabrielle had left.

"Aha...yeah...got it...really!...okay." Dite smiled at the warrior. "So what's the problem here?" She held up the parchment, her eyebrows raised asking the question and waiting for an answer.

"Dite, what do you mean what's the problem. She's gone, its been two moons now since she left...she told me everything was alright and we could start over, and now this." Xena's hand slapped against the parchment. "I don't understand!"

"No you really don't get it do ya Xe. Come closer and let me simplify it for ya." Aphrodite pointed to two of the paragraphs. "Here and here, it explains the problem."

Xena re-read the paragraphs. "Nah, still don't get it."

"Let me explain." The Goddess cleared her throat. "You were in a little bit of discomfort because you were in love with two women, Calisto and Gabrielle at the same time, right?"

"Right, but not now, I only love Gabrielle….is that why she left, Gods we spoke about it and ..."

"Shut the mouth Xe and listen!"

"Sorry"

"Okay, I'm not explaining it very well. Let me try again."

"Look into the flames of the fire Xe and listen and feel what I have to say. I want you to think about the way you felt the day you died, what your emotions were like, who you thought of, who you loved, what emotions you felt realizing what the consequences of your death would mean. How you felt when you left Gabrielle sitting on that rock as you faded away. Just feel everything Xena, take yourself back to that day."

Xena had silent tears cascading down her cheeks as she continued to stare into the flames while the Goddess of Love spoke.

"Now Xena, I want you to remember how you felt when life was granted to you once more. Think about the moment you both became flesh and blood and took your first real breath of fresh mountain air up there on Mt Fuji before you climbed down. How did you feel and remember those feelings."

"I felt happy, I was back, _extremely_ happy that I didn't leave Gabrielle."

"Ah my dear warrior, but you _did_ leave Gabrielle. That's the problem, she's telling you how she feels in the note." Dite held her hand up. "Just listen to me Xe, I know what you're gonna say, but you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Ares and Michael. So Xena you did leave Gabrielle, with the knowledge of never coming back to her again."

Xena hung her head in shame and just listened.

Aphrodite continued. "It's all in the timing of events and at what stage you were both at. For instance, once you were resurrected, you felt happy that _this_ _time_ round Gabrielle _had_ poured your ashes into the fountain and everything was as it should have been, both of you being together. You came back with _no_ pain, especially when Michael removed all the pain of the love you felt for Calisto, because it should never have happened. Right?"

"Yes"

"So you came back feeling pretty good, no heartache over the loss of a loved one and you're with the woman you truly love, your soulmate. Yes"

"Yes"

"Well for Gabs, it's different. Her death really had nothing to do with it. The whole time she was in Japa, she was emotionally in such a bad place. Gods Xe, first you tell her of your love for Akemi, then you chose to die, then Gabs had to retrieve your headless body, cremate you, gather your ashes, and hope she could get to Mt Fuji in time to pour your ashes into the fountain. Then to top it all off, you stop her from doing so and tell her you won't be coming back! Get with it Xena, I'd be pissed off too!"

"She was full of hurt for the loss of you and the betrayal that you chose to leave her. When she came back, she carries that hurt and betrayal because of your actions. Those actions are the reality before Ares or Michael interfered and she is hurting so much because of it."

"But we agreed to start over."

"Yes you did Xena but _when_ was that decided. I'll tell you when, it was _before_ you were resurrected, four years _after_ the events that happened in Japa. Xena, you're forgetting that there are _two_ timelines here, or _two_ realities that Michael explained to you. Don't you get it Xe! Gabrielle had _four years_ to get over you and eventually she did, so she could go on living. Her anger and hatred had diminished over that time and yes she agreed to try again."

"Oh Gods, I get it now!"

"Yeah you do! Explain it to me then."

"The two timelines, like you said she had four years to get over me. When Michael resurrected her it was like it happened yesterday, which it did, time had been reverted back and so everything is back to the events of that day. Her emotions are back to the beginning and _not_ four years down the track."

"Exactly Xena!"

"But I don't understand her not wanting to fight any more, she was really good at it."

"Really Xena! You don't get that either?" Dite looked at her with disbelief written all over her face. "What did she do after your death? I'll tell you, she killed hundreds of innocent people, oh and before you say it, I know those people are living now but in the other reality she killed them and she hates herself for it. Xena that is how she lashed out, you were dead, she couldn't lash out at you so she killed others in anger."

"What, you're losing me."

"Xe, she's pissed off, she has vague memories of her killing spree and won't go down that road again, you're here, the cause of her pain so of course she's lashing out at you. It's _not_ four years down the track anymore Xena, it happen only two moons ago. Now do you get it?"

"Yeah, she's going through it all over again."

"YES!"

"Well why didn't you just say that! Gods Dite, you could have just said that instead of waffling on."

"I know Xe, but I wanted you to really understand what she's feeling at the moment and hopefully you have a better idea of what her emotional state is." Aphrodite stood and shook her body, making sure everything was in its correct position. She pressed her breasts together releasing them to make them jiggle. Xena smiled while watching her breasts resettle themselves.

"Ah gotch ya, a smile at last. Be well warrior babe and go get that cute little blonde bundle back."

"Thanks Dite, I will...in time. I'm going to respect her wishes and not follow her, I'll give her all the time she needs to heal. However that doesn't mean I'm not gonna write to her." The warrior smiled trying to put on a brave face.

"Sounds like a plan Xena, you guys will work things out soon. Babe, she's your soulmate remember?"

Xena nodded "I think I may do what Gabrielle suggested and go find Eve, _our_ daughter not _my_ daughter." She shook her head as a tear slid down her cheek. "Referring to Eve as mine not ours, really hurt Dite, Gods I have really messed up haven't I?"

"Ah, yes you have Xe."

Aphrodite's smile faded as worry crept across her face. "Look about Eve, I think it best if both of you learn of Eve's whereabouts together."

"What? Why? What's wrong?" Xena stood facing the Goddess as panic started to set in. "Dite?"

Aphrodite began to fiddle with her pink feathers. Not able to look the warrior in the eye as she spoke. "Xe, just take Gabrielle with you, okay babe, just do it and don't go on your own." She looked up at Xena her eyes pleading with the warrior, as she took a deep breath. "Oh Xena, you have no idea, _think_ Xena, really think about the recent past. Okay gotta run, bye babe."

In a pink flash, Aphrodite was gone.

* * *

The morning sun had finally risen over the hills, a gentle breeze flowing throughout the valley as Xena yawned while she finished preparing Agro for travel. She had no sleep during the night, instead writing a message for Gabrielle that hopefully her bard would respond to. Her plan was to go to the amazon village and have them pass the message on and wait for a reply.

"Xena? a-are you Xena?" came a timid voice from behind a bush.

"Shit!" Xena spun around sword drawn. "Who's asking?" Straight away she could tell it was an amazon, a very, very young amazon. Xena's eyes roamed over her body and rested upon her breasts, well where her breasts should have been,... and there were none.

"M-my name is Karata." She thrust her hand out which held a scroll. "For you, from Healer Gabrielle, she asked us to deliver this scroll."

"Healer Gabrielle?" Xena's eyes widened, her hand slightly trembled as she reached for the scroll.

"Yes she is one of the healers from the hospice south of our village. She helps out Healer Najara and Healer Savis, they say she is very talented with her hands." She smiled.

"You have _no_ idea _how_ talented." The warrior whispered. All of a sudden Xena's face registered what the young amazon had said, her jaw almost dropping to the ground.

"Healer Na-Najara...no can't be, Gods no!"

Xena looked down at the scroll in her hand, taking a deep breath, she opened it.

_My Dearest Xena,..._

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and found it wasn't _too_ confusing. Gods, I managed to confuse myself writing it! Till next chapter stay safe, cheers :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

*****Disclaimer*** See Chapter 1.**

* * *

"Morning Savis, how did you sleep?" Gabrielle said taking the young woman's hand, gently caressing her fingers with her own.

"Fine thanks" she whispered, her voice was strained and full of emotion. She stretched and cocked an ear. "Heavy rain, how appropriate, even the heavens are sad. Today must be the day."

"Oh Savis, I'm so sorry." She ran her hand through Savis's long blonde hair and drew her in for a hug. "I bought you some breakfast." Gabrielle smiled trying to ease her friend's pain.

"Thanks but I think I'll go check on mother first." She broke from the bards embrace, walking towards the door and reaching for her cloak that hung from a peg behind it.

"No you don't...a hot mug of tea first and something to eat, come on." Taking the cloak from her friend's hands she pulled her in the direction of a small table that had two steaming mugs of tea and two bowls of leftover stew. "Sit", the bard said pulling out a chair, "have breakfast with me and keep me company."

"Well now that you put it that way, how could I refuse an offer like that" she said trying to smile. "Stew for breakfast mmm, and what did I do to deserve this little luxury?"

"You skipped dinner, so you can have it now." Gabrielle raised her eyebrow watching and waiting for Savis to dig in. The blonde played with her food, before placing her spoon down and reaching for the tea instead. Gabrielle sighed, and reached for her hand squeezing it gently. "Sav honey you need to eat, please have something."

That did it for Savis, the soothing voice of her friend encouraging her to eat was enough to make her heart melt. "Of course I do." She picked up her spoon and began to eat. Both women ate in silence, their thoughts to themselves while they chewed.

Gabrielle came across the hospice two moons ago, just south of the amazon village. She couldn't believe her luck that she should find a place of healing and decided it was the perfect place to stay. The bard herself being a very gifted healer had offered her services for free, all she required was a roof over her head and a hot meal each day to sustain her.

* * *

That is when she had met Savis. She was one of the healers that worked among the sick giving her time and loving care to heal those that could be healed, or to comfort those during their last days, providing peace within their soul to aid in their final journey towards death.

Savis was an extremely attractive woman in her mid twenties, with long blonde hair and striking blue eyes, her skin the tone of copper and her body slightly muscular. She was a little taller than Gabrielle, but not by much, her breasts a little larger, her waist a little slimmer, she was a very beautiful woman…inside and out.

Gabrielle's heart had skipped a beat when she first met this healer, to say she was sexually attractive was an understatement. She often wondered why she was alone in life with no one to love, a shame really for Gabrielle could see the beauty she held within her soul, a truly amazing woman that deserved to be loved.

* * *

She sat across the table from the blonde healer she now called friend and watched as she ate. Her face although still beautiful was drawn from lack of sleep, her hair lacked sheen, her body too thin. Gabrielle hoped her pain would soon be over, her mother was dying, it was her time to go. Gabrielle understood only too well how hard it is to lose a loved one. The memory of loss over Xena was unbearable and yet she survived the trauma it caused. Her soul was healing, the hatred she held was gone, smiling slightly she reached into her pocket and felt the ring that lived there. The ring that hopefully one day would adorn her warrior's hand.

"Gabrielle."

"Mmmm." The bard said sipping on her tea.

"I saw some amazons here a week ago, w-why were they here?" she asked shyly, her eye's never leaving the bowl of stew.

"I asked them to come and collect a scroll for delivery." Gabrielle watched her body language as she spoke and saw the discomfort.

She swallowed, before she asked. "To Xena?" She lifted her eyes.

"Yes Savis, to Xena." Gabrielle's voice was soft and compassionate "why do you ask?"

"Do you love her?"

Both women's eye's locked onto each other at the question, Gabrielle being a little suspicious.

"With all of my being, I love my warrior." She whispered.

A single tear escaped and slowly slid down Savis's cheek. She tried to sit still as her body began to tremble, she swallowed again "you will be leaving soon." It wasn't a question but rather a statement, a known fact that Gabrielle was only there while her soul healed enough to seek out her lover once more.

"Yes." Gabrielle stood going to Savis's side and kneeling in front of her and taking her hand to hold. "Hey Savis, I won't be leaving straight away."

"To go to her, you will be leaving to go to her." A few more tears slid down her cheeks.

"No Savis, I will not be leaving to _go_ to her, I will be leaving _with_ her. Savis, my message to Xena was asking her to join me, so hopefully she is on her way." Gabrielle squeezed her shoulder. "Hey we won't go anywhere till you're ready for us to leave. Okay, not until you're well enough to cope and certainly not before your mother has passed."

The tears now fell as Savis began to sob. Gabrielle pulled her up wrapping her arms around the blonde as her body slumped into her own as she cried. "Oh Savis, please don't cry. I promise to find a replacement healer, and we'll wait until your grief is over and can cope once more."

"Gods Gabrielle, I'm going to miss you." She wiped away her tears and chuckled. "I really got use to having you around." Her eyes shone with tears as she gazed at her friend, her gaze a little _too_ long.

"I-um, Gods I'm sorry." Savis was embarrassed and all she wanted to do at that moment was evaporate into thin air. The bard put her arm around her new friend, "come on, the rain has stopped, let's go for a walk before we see your mother."

* * *

Archangel Michael stood looking into the pool of water while waiting for another soul to be greeted. He stood at the doorway to the afterlife and watched with interest. Two angels stood by as he watched.

"No, that can't be." He huffed as he walked around the pool. "It, just can't be. What in Hades is she doing there?" He roared. Both angels trembled as he unleashed his anger. "She should not be there!"

He snapped his fingers "One of you prepare for our new soul. The old woman's body is dying, so one of you go to collect her and bring her straight to me when she's done!"

* * *

The clouds were beginning to part as the sun's rays pushed through the maze. The two women walked side by side while they chatted, enjoying the morning freshness to the new day. They approached a bench that was under a tree which looked out over the green valley.

Gabrielle pulled Savis down next to her.

Smiling she took her hand. "Sav, I need to ask, um...how shall I say this,...but why are you alone in life?"

"Oh well" she sighed "I have my reasons."

"Not good enough, my friend." She gently knocked shoulders with her. "Savis you deserve to be loved, I find it hard no man has claimed you as his own."

Savis laughed and shifted slightly. "Well that Gabrielle, is _never_ going to happen." She looked the young bard in the eye. A smile playing on her lips.

Gabrielle blushed. "Oh I see, w-well umm, th-there's..."

She cupped the bard's cheek, "blushing and tongue tied, not a trait a bard should get use to." Savis's voice was mellow and dripped with seduction as her thumb caressed Gabrielle's cheek, her eye's dropping to stare at her lips.

"Hey, whoa, steady up girl." Gabrielle abruptly stood, her blood pressure had skyrocketed from her touch. She shook the sensations free before once again taking her seat.

"Right, listen." Gabrielle had a plan and smiled. "Savis, before Xe and I leave, I'm going to introduce you to the amazon tribe. There are plenty of women there that I'm sure would just _love_ to meet you."

It was now Savis who blushed. "Ah I don't think so Gabrielle."

"Excuse me for noticing, but Savis you are an absolutely gorgeous woman. You my friend turn heads, and I'm sure every amazon in the village would salivate upon laying their eye's upon you."

"Oh Gabrielle, really, um thank you, but no thanks."

"Why?" the bard laughed. "Savis you need to get la..., sorry, you could use a companion in life, don't you think?"

"Yes, but Gabrielle they're not my type." The bard raised her brow and stared at the beautiful blonde.

"Well their um, they're icky Gabrielle."

"Icky...and what pray tell, does icky mean Sav?"

"Well you know icky, dirty, a little smelly. You know Gabrielle they're _savages_." Savis was almost whispering, looking nervously over her shoulder as she spoke.

"Really" Gabrielle raised her arm and smelt underneath her armpit. "Nope, smells fine to me."

"Gabrielle! Gods gross" she giggled, until she thought about what she had said "um-oh not you, I don't mean you Gabs, you are _definitely_ not gross."

The laughter subsided, Savis tilted her head to one side and looked at the smaller blonde. Her voice dropped to a more serious tone.

"You love Xena very much don't you?"

"Yes, I do." Gabrielle said without hesitation and with absolute certainty.

"Xena is a lucky woman to have you."

"No, I'm the lucky one to have _her_."

Gabrielle stood and lent against the tree, looking out over the valley below. "Hey, that's why I sent for her. I've been a fool" her throat constricted with emotion, "if we love each other so much, why aren't we together?" The bard smiled "I should never have walked out on her, I'm such an idiot, for leaving."

"Yeah, well that makes me an idiot for letting you." The silken seductive voice was heard from behind her.

Gabrielle turned, her eyes falling upon the most important thing in her life, her soulmate.

The two women never noticed when Savis had left.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Plenty more to come. :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

*****Disclaimer*** See previous chapters :-)**

* * *

The small hut was almost in darkness, even though it was the middle of the day. All shades were pulled to give the room ambiance of a calming and serene effect to sooth the dying. In the middle of the hut was an open stove that heated the small space with burning incense on the side to calm the suffering souls.

"I don't believe it." An aged and craggy voice was heard. "You are here. I thought I would see you in Tartarus!"

"Mother! Please." Savis placed her hand on her mother's weather old cheek caressing her gently to sooth the anger that dwelled.

Gabrielle stood with Xena holding her hand and she felt her body tense at the old woman's words that she spoke with such venom. The bard gently squeezed the hand that she held to give what little comfort she could, hoping this meeting would not open old wounds and cause problems once more.

Xena smiled warmly at Gabrielle and mouthed the words "it's okay love" before moving closer to the old woman.

"Hello Najara." Xena said softly. Savis was seated next to her mother on a chair, Xena pointed at the seat. "Do you mind?"

Savis hesitated at first quickly looking at her mother then back at Xena, "No of course not." She slowly rose from her seat and moved to the other side of the stove, she stood with her back to the others and silently wept. Gabrielle followed her friend and clasped her hand with her left while her other hand gently rubbed her back. Savis slowly turned to face the bard, her tear filled eyes showed pain.

"Oh Sav come here." Gabrielle took her in her arms , and held her tightly, as her body began to shake with built up emotion. "Let it go sweetheart, let it go." Savis pushed her back as the tears still ran down her cheeks.

"P-pl-please don't Gab." She turned away from her friend.

Gabrielle ignored her and wrapped her arms around her once more. Savis squirmed in the embrace and cried out with such pain. "I said don't!" She pushed her away again, this time locking her eyes with the bards. Gabrielle saw so many emotions flash back at her and the last emotion that lingered was anger. Savis pushed her aside not before seeing the confused look on her friends face, and stormed out the door.

Gabrielle just stood there not knowing what she had said to upset her friend, she looked over at Xena and Najara and saw that both women were watching. She walked over and stood by Xena, placing her hand on her shoulder. The warrior could see she was upset by Savis's reaction. She snaked her arm around her lower waist and kissed her on the hip before looking up. "We'll talk later love, don't worry she'll be alright."

Gabrielle smiled weakly then swallowed, her eyes gazing from Xena to Najara. "Can I get you anything, or do something Najara, to ease the pain."

The old woman's eyes were now closed, she was exhausted as Xena sat holding her hand. The other hand gently brushed her long grey hair back from her face before caressing her cheek with the back of her hand. Right at that point Xena's memory flashed before her the last time she had touched this woman, she smiled at the irony. Last time her cheek was there for the slapping not for the caressing. The bards eyes soften more than usual upon noticing this intimate contact between two sworn enemies and realized what impending death can do to one's soul. It was touching to see.

Najara's dry lips turned up at the corners and smiled. She opened her tired eyes that now shone with love for the one she always had feelings for. "My beautiful Gabrielle, I need no more, not now, not ever, my love my time has come and I must go. Please take care of Savis, she needs you. Always remember, I love you."

_Always remember, I love you... Always remember, I love you ... Always remember, I love you. _The words kept echoing in the warrior's mind.

Xena averted her eyes and let go of Najara's hand. The last comment hit home as Xena had once said those same words to Gabrielle on the day that changed their lives forever. The day she made the biggest mistake of her life...the day she had died. Xena closed her own eyes as tears streamed down her face remembering the pain that she caused. She shook her head and opened her eyes to see Najara smiling.

Gabrielle instantly pulled her soulmate in and held onto her. "Stop it Najara" she almost growled. Gabrielle knew the hurt those few words spoken would have caused Xena and she'd had enough of pain and anguish in their lives and wanted no more.

"Hurt's doesn't it." It wasn't a question but a smart mouthed statement from Najara's dying lips.

Xena's head snapped up and looked at the old woman, she broke her embrace from Gabrielle. She tried to keep her composure. "I see you've been speaking to Callisto to make a comment like that. Her famous words after she killed my son!"

"Let's just say, I've come across her at some stage of my life." She chuckled slightly, causing herself to cough and spit blood. "The two of you really did have a sordid past." Najara continued to smile as blood now ran freely down her chin.

Gabrielle pulled Xena behind her, wanting to protect her from further taunts. "Gods Najara." She reached for a cloth and softly wiped at Najara's chin before her hand felt for her temperature. The bard shook her head as she felt the cold pale skin all wet beneath her touch.

Gabrielle tilted her head from side to side, her neck was stiff and sore, her body was tired and needed some rest. She moaned as two familiar hands took hold and began to massage the base of her neck, before a feather light kiss was felt on top of her head. She leant back and long strong arms wrapped around her slim waist and pulled her back into a warm and soft body. Gabrielle smiled as Xena gently began to sway while holding onto her bard, both women's sad gaze never leaving the dying woman.

"You know sweetheart her mind is broken," Xena said inhaling her lover's scent, "from the day we first met her, the poor woman was broken." She sighed, "I don't hate her, I feel sorry for her. She has done lots of good, apart from the bad, some very special and very good things...she's a healer and look at this place Gabrielle, she really has done a marvelous job. That's why it's so sad really, she's damaged." Xena's voice was soft as she spoke about her once rival.

Gabrielle turned slightly to be engulfed totally by Xena's embrace before releasing a breath that she held. "Gods, I missed you." she whispered and brushed her lips across the top of Xena's swollen breasts.

"Honey, I need to go find Savis, so she can say goodbye."

"Gabrielle, you stay and I'll go." As the warrior was turning to go she saw blood now bubbling from Najara's mouth that fell open. "Gods!...I'll be back Gabrielle." She hurriedly headed for the door.

"Xena!" the warrior turned once more upon hearing Najara's cry.

"You may h-have won this r-round Xena, but I s-swear I shall win the next!"

As if right on cue Savis walked back in. Both Gabrielle and Xena each lent down in turn and kissed the old woman on the forehead and bid their farewell. They moved aside as Savis approached, Gabrielle placed her hand on her shoulder and rubbed it before leaving her friend, no words were needed, as both warriors left the hut.

* * *

"Tired"

"Gods, exhausted." Xena smiled "Not complaining though, I'm here….with you."

The two women were in the wash hut bathing. After Xena's arrival and their brief, or maybe not so brief 'hello' they visited Najara straight away, knowing she was soon to pass. Bathing was next on the list as both women were a little ripe and on the nose. So right now they relaxed in a hot tub full of lavender and tea tree oil, guaranteed to sooth the aching muscles and heal the small wounds.

Xena sat between Gabrielle's legs and rested against her body as the bard tried to wash the filth and grime from Xena's skin. Her breathing had deepened as Gabrielle continued to wash her, the warm water and steam surrounding their bodies almost lulling them both to sleep. Gabrielle gave a quiet sigh and her lips curled into a smile as her lover's deep breathing turned into snoring... Xena had fallen asleep. The bard continued to wash her till she was finished, then wrapped her arms around her once more and privately vowed never to leave her again.

The door burst open just as Gabrielle had settled down in the hot soothing water to enjoy the hot tub with Xena. Gabrielle jumped and was startled by the intrusion, waking Xena at the same time. "Savis!"

"Oh...um...sorry, didn't _mean_ to intrude." Savis said with a little sting in her voice.

Xena moved from Gabrielle, her eye's never leaving Savis's and stood. The water cascaded down the warrior's naked form as she stood there with her hands on her hips. Her body looked strong and well toned, it was athletically sculptured, yet still showed softness and beautiful curves of a woman, her breasts were perfect and full.

"Really? Well what did you expect to find us doing in a bathing hut, drinking tea?"

"Xena!"

"Sorry honey, I'm tiried." She stepped out of the tub with Gabrielle following.

"Mother just passed."

"Oh." Gabrielle finished putting her wrap on, then gave her friend a hug. Out of the corner of Xena's eye she saw Savis' reaction. She froze.

"Sorry Sav, is there anything we can do?"

"N-no, um, ah" she backed away from Gabrielle looking down at the ground. "The attendees are looking after her and preparing her body for the ceremony. There's nothing to do until tomorrow. Your time is your own, no need to fuss." Savis then left.

* * *

"What in Hades is wrong with her! I don't understand." Gabrielle said confused.

Xena chuckled as she finished dressing. "Ah my bard how innocent you are. Finish dressing and walk with me, so I can tell you about the birds and the bees."

"What?"

Xena stopped combing her hair. "Gabrielle, Savis is in love with you."

"What?...Xe no...don't be silly Xe." She said in disbelief.

"She is Gabrielle, I'd say head over heels in love with you."

Smiling "Is that why you showed your naked body off to her before? You know Xe, I do have a problem with that, that body of yours is not for all to see, especially women."

Xena eyes lit up with mischief. "Well I showed her my body because I wanted her to size up her own competition. She wants you, she's gotta go through me." Xena pecked her on the lips. "You my bard are off limits." She said poking Gabrielle in the chest.

"Ah, I see. Sort of like a dog pissing and marking his territory."

"Exactly!"

Both women smiled. "Gods Xena, it's all right for us, we love each other and we're together, I feel terrible for Savis."

"I know hon, she'd be hurting."

"I'll go talk to her and sort things out." Gabrielle went to leave.

"Sweetheart, no. Let her be, there's nothing to sort out. She knows she can't have you and she knows you are leaving. I believe if you confront her, it would only hurt her more. If she wants to talk to you, she will."

"Okay." Gabrielle grabbed the warriors hand. "How about that walk you promised."

Xena squeezed her hand, opened the door and ventured outside relishing the afternoon sun as it warmed their cleansed bodies. "Gabrielle while we walk, I'd like to talk about the last few months and especially about Eve."

Gabrielle stopped in her tracks. "What about Eve?" Her voice was concerned.

Xena offered her hand again and said in but a whisper. "Come love, walk with me."

**A/N: That's it this week. Am I doing Okay? Till next chapter, cheers ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

*****Disclaimer*** See previous chapters :-)**

**A/N: Not really happy with this chapter. I feel it's a little boring and oh so typical (yawn). Anyway it's done and posted. I'll try and do better next time. See what you think.**

* * *

Three days had passed since Najara's death and everybody was trying to get back to their usual routine. Xena in her wisdom had already arranged for replacement healers on her way to see Gabrielle. She had stopped off at the amazon village and asked for their help in finding more skilled healers. To her amazement two were found and offered to start straight away, a third could also help if required.

Delighted beyond words, she gave the two women five days, if that suited them, to join the hospice and learn to take over from Gabrielle. Everything was going to work out just fine, Gabrielle's replacements came highly recommended, so Xena was pleased. The sooner they arrived, the soon she could leave with her soulmate.

Gabrielle was glad of Xena's insight with arranging for more help as Savis was beginning to withdraw from people, especially the bard. Her pain was easy to see and it worried both Xena and Gabrielle that Savis's health could be affected. As sad as it was, there was nothing either could do except leave and give poor Savis's heart time to heal.

* * *

There were still a few days to go before they could leave, so the warrior decided it was time to put in motion some overdue plans before moving on from the hospice. She'd found a pretty little spot down in the valley, a short ride from where they stayed. It was so beautiful the warrior thought that Gabrielle would love it. The area was covered in lush green grass with an array of wild flowers on rolling green hills that were in full bloom at this time of year. At the base of one of the hills was a waterfall that captured the sun's rays and a large rainbow danced with the water falling behind it.

Xena sat leaning against a huge tree and nervously waited.

It wasn't long before she heard the sound of a horse, she stood shielding her eyes from the sun and saw the most beautiful image she could ever imagine. Gabrielle came jogging down the hill, the smile on her face was startling. In her hands she held items that Xena had left like breadcrumbs for her to find and follow, ultimately ending up at this beautiful picnic spot. Xena blinked back tears as she watched her love come closer, her heart was bursting with joy she could hardly hold back her laughter.

"Hello beautiful." She beamed a smile.

Gabrielle's momentum came to a halt as she saw what stood before her. "By the Gods Xena." She could barely speak as she slowly and carefully walked towards her warrior. "Y-you are so...Gods Xena you are breathtaking."

Xena was clothed in a royal blue dress, gone was her brown leathers. It was made of dark blue silk and embroidered with tiny bright flowers, pulled in slightly at the waist by a bright yellow sash. Its sleeves were cut off exposing her tanned muscular arms while the neckline plunged down to her navel, exposing part of her breasts. The rest of the outfit flowed down past her knees, layered in different panels of silk. Her hair she wore ribbons of bright yellow and blue, loosely pulled back from her face. On her feet she worn nothing, the sandals she had kicked off to the side.

Xena stood there and watched Gabrielle inspect her from head to toe hoping she liked what she saw.

"Hello Gabrielle" she said holding out a bouquet of freshly picked flowers.

The bard was still almost speechless as she looked at what Xena she had done. The place was set for a picnic, all sorts of food was on display, from cold meats to fruits and cheeses, even some sweet rolls, all laid out on top of a bright red rug with bright yellow pillows for comfort.

Gabrielle lifted her eyes from staring at all the goodies. "H-Hello Xena." She said in a whisper.

Xena wiggled the flowers she held out.

"Oh, sorry um thank you, they're lovely." The bard took the flowers and smelt them, her eye's never leaving her mate.

An hour had passed and they both relaxed, as their stomachs were full to the brim. Most of the food had vanished and both warriors were very content.

"More wine, love." Xena asked offering the wine skin.

A mug was held out "thank you."

"Gabrielle, I have something for you." Xena placed a scroll in Gabrielle's lap. She looked up confused as to what its contents would say.

"Open it."

The bard smiled. "Last time you said that, it was my birthday and the scroll spoke of feelings for me."

Xena looked down at her hands as she fiddled before her eyes once more met the bards.

"Gabrielle, I wrote that scroll the night before I received your message to join you. I had planned to take it to the amazon village for them to deliver it to you, then I was basically just going to wait for however long it took for you to send word to me."

Gabrielle gingerly unrolled the parchment and read what the warrior had written. In silence she read until finished, then looked over at Xena who was silently crying. She placed the parchment down as tears spilled down her own cheeks.

She placed her trembling fingers under her warrior's chin and raised her face to meet her own.

"You finally understood why I had to go?" she said in a mere whisper.

"Yes and I'm so, so sorry." Xena's tears still streamed down her face as she spoke.

"I can't change the past Gabrielle, but I can ensure it never happens again."

"No Xena, it won't happen again, I know." Gabrielle said wiping away the warrior's tears. "It will _never_ happen again."

She held the bards hands in her own, as her thumbs gently caressed the backs of them. "Gabrielle, from now on, where I go you go, where you go I go. Never again shall we be separated. We are equal in every way. Decisions that are made, we make together, especially if it places one of us in danger. We are to _both_ agree before we act, if we _don't_ agree then _neither_ of us will go against the other. We are to live as one, for what happens to one, will happen to the other."

Gabrielle was sitting there listening, her emotions building for this woman she loved. She smiled as Xena continued.

"I know in my heart Gabrielle, if something were to happen to you, I just couldn't go on. My love, what I did to you in Japa, I should never have put you in that position so I promise you this, I shall never, ever do that again. You are the most important thing in my life and my afterlife and I love you with all my heart. I shall never put others before you, ever again."

"Oh Xena, there are times others must come first. Just don't go dying on me again because it was your choice, just speak to me first is all I ask."

The warrior caressed the bard's cheek before reaching under the pillow to retrieve an item.

"S-so what I just said Gabrielle, I take it that would be okay with you, about m-making decisions together?"

"By the Gods yes."

"It's about time I asked you this then Gabrielle." Xena held a gold ring in her fingers. "Whadaya say we get hitched."

The bard burst out laughing. "Married Xena, the word is married."

Gabrielle quickly sobered. "Yes, I would love to marry you Xena."

The bard dug around in her own small pouch that she carried and retrieved a ring that she had held onto for years. She pulled the warriors hand over and placed the ring on her finger before kissing her hand.

"Finally." She said winking at her warrior.

"You often carry around rings in your pouch."

"You stole my thunder Xena." The bard said with a smirk. "I had planned on asking you before going to Japa, but well you know, things happened. Another time I remember thinking I'll ask you when we reach Potadia, but well _that_ time, I go and spoil things and take off, so well um yeah, I've been carrying that ring for a while.

Xena lent over and kissed her softly to begin with then it turned into a deep and passionate kiss.

"I love you my bard." Xena pecked at her lips once more. "How about we head for home first, to see Lilla and get married before anything else."

Gabrielle was a little startled and pulled back. "Honey, what about finding Eve?"

"I'm sorry Gabrielle, but I would really like to put us first before anyone else."

"Xena, wouldn't you like Eve _our daughter_ to be there."

"Gabrielle I would love to call you my wife more than anything else in the world. After our ceremony, then love we can, _if_ we can, find Eve."

"Xena."

"Gabrielle, I'm really trying hard here to take one step at a time. The first step I want to take is with you and that first step is to get married. During our separation I've thought of nothing else. You are the most important thing to me Gabrielle, much more important than Eve. Now I don't mean to upset you by saying that, but it's true. You Gabrielle are my _life_, Gods you're my soulmate and I'm tired of putting _us_ second, I want us to be _first_ for a change."

"Of course sweetheart, I understand." The bard did understand. It was time for them to put themselves first for a change. It's a reaction she'd always wanted to have from Xena. Mind you she had seen this side of Xena before on numerous occasions. Like when they fought the Persian army and Xena wanted to leave to save Gabrielle's life…but the bard wouldn't let her. She chuckled, Gods she thought, one minute I want Xena to think about us before she acts, and then when she does, I go against it…Gods I'm surprised this woman still loves me.

They sat there a while longer just kissing and cuddling when they were disturbed by an unwelcomed intruder.

**A/N: There was another 3 pages to this chapter, I felt it was too long so I split it. (Anyway it needs rewriting.) Till next time, cheers.**


	6. Chapter 6

*****Disclaimer*** See Chapter One:-)**

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, hopefully better than the last. Happy reading.**

* * *

"People are sick and look at you two. Gabrielle, I must say I'm more than glad other healers are coming. You are not the healer I thought you to be."

"Savis!" Gabrielle was hurt by her friend's words. She rose to her feet, a little dumbfounded at what to say.

The bard placed her hands on her hips, slight anger now sounding in her voice as it dropped to almost a low growl. "Savis, I don't understand you...those that are ill and need tending to have been by me. The assistants are with them to feed them. There was nothing more for me to do till bedtime. So please _my_ time is _my_ own."

Xena now slowly stood and walked towards Savis as if stalking her prey. Not happy at all in the way her bard was spoken to. "_You_ Savis had better watch ya mouth. I don't appreciate you speaking to my girlfriend like that."

Xena's eyes and voice were unwavering as she faced her bard. "Gabrielle we shall leave tomorrow."

Letting out a heavy sigh, "Xena, we can't go, we have to wait for replacements." Gabrielle smiled patting the warrior's chest, "leave it to me love, it's time I had a little chat with my friend."

The warrior relaxed her pose as her eyes latched on to her bards, melting the anger within her. Blue eyes now twinkled with mischief instead. "Oh you mean, ya gonna tell her to pull her head in, that you're now _engaged_ to the biggest and meanest warrior the Gods ever put on this planet not to mention the _sexiest_ and best lover you have _ever_ had and if she continues to cause you trouble you're gonna kick her ass."

Gabrielle kissed her lips smiling. "Something like that love."

The bard hesitated briefly looking around at their picnic site. "Scoot," Xena said playfully slapping her on the bottom "Go sort her out, I'll take care of this and meet you back at the hut."

"Okay Xe."

"Oh Gabrielle, one last thing", Xena said shyly, "you left this on the boat w-with your note." The warrior stood there holding the bards crystal necklace, her eyes locked onto her as a small smile graced her lips.

"May I", she indicated to the necklace. Gabrielle eye's filled with tears as she nodded remembering the day she had taken it off. Xena slowly walked behind her and placed the necklace around her neck and secured it before kissing her gently on the side of her cheek and whispering in her ear "_Never_ again my love, we are one."

Gabrielle grasped the crystal that hung from the chain in her hand and swallowed repeating those words "_Never_ again, we are one." A trembling hand met Xena's face as Gabrielle stared into her loving eyes. "I love you Xena." She smiled at her mate, inhaling deeply to hold back tears as she turned around and left.

* * *

"Oh Sav I don't know what to say, come here." The bard pulled her in for a hug. Right at that moment Gabrielle felt a warm breath upon her neck and arms tighten their hold around her body. Her whole torso was pressed fully against Savis's feeling her breasts pressed against her own. A sigh was made as the long haired blonde moved her hands ever so gently caressing the bards back while her thigh pressed slightly between Gabrielle's legs.

"Gods Gabrielle." She moaned as a hand made its way towards the bard's ass.

"No!" Gabrielle pushed the aroused woman back. "Hade's Savis, what are you doing!" her voice was slightly angry.

"Gods I'm sorry." Savis couldn't believe what she'd done, she was so full of shame that all she could think to do was run. So she did, however not fast enough as Gabrielle was hot on her heals and caught the distraught young woman.

"Savis!" Gabrielle caught up to her yanking on her arm till she stopped. Both their breathing laboured as they gasped for air.

"Stop it!"

The bard pushed her up against a tree and held her there, as Savis continued to struggle.

"Let me go!" The healer whined.

"Savis! Calm down, please." Gabrielle released her hold as she felt the anger subside from her friend. "I'm sorry Savis, I-I can't be what you want me to be, I'm sorry."

The tears were flowing down her cheeks once more. "I k-know Gabrielle, I know you belong with Xena. I j-just can't help that I love you...it hurts." She gasped in between sobs.

Gabrielle patted her friend on the shoulder. She sighed. "I can only offer my friendship and that's all Savis. If you can't handle that I'll understand. When we finally leave I promise, you will never see us again."

The blonde healer shook her head as she wiped away her tears. "Gabrielle, I would rather have you as a friend than nothing at all." She tried to smile. "I'm sure I'll get over you", she chuckled "I don't know how or when, but I will."

The bard threw her arm around her shoulders and pulled her in for a side hug. "Time to find you a lover, my friend."

"Ha!, been there, done that Gabrielle. It didn't work out too well."

"Savis, you need a companion in life. You deserve it." Gabrielle looked at her profile as they began to walk back to their hut. "So tell me Savis, you have been in love before?"

"Yes, not that long ago actually." She sniffled and laughed. "That's what surprises me, it wasn't that long ago and yet I fall for you so soon."

"Well that could be good in a way. Now if we find another woman for you, _maybe_ a replacement healer, well you won't miss me at all." Gabrielle slapped her on the back.

"You're kind of a hard act to follow Gabs." She smiled sadly, "however, I shall try."

They walked in silence for a while. "Tell me about her, that's if it's not too painful."

Savis looked over at her friend. "No it's alright. I'd love to tell you about her, but not now. At dinner I'll tell you and Xena all about her."

"Sounds like a plan my friend."

A sad smile showed on her face as she quietly reflected on her lost love. A woman that once meant the world to her, the woman that she wished to wed, the same woman that had left her for an unknown reason and broken her heart.

She wiped away a silent tear as she thought about the woman that hurt her. She smiled as they walked in silence, her heart aching again at the loss.

* * *

Xena turned around as the door opened, placing the ladle down and wiping her hands on her apron. She quirked her eyebrow and waited. Gabrielle smiled making her way over toward her warrior.

"Hello honey." Gabrielle said playfully as she wrapped her arms around her lover and kissed her. "I'm home." She hummed as she continued her taunts and slapped her warrior on the bum. "Nice apron sweetie, what not leather?"

"Okay ha, ha very funny." Xena said with a smile before pulling her bard in for a heartfelt kiss.

Savis went to her room to change before dinner and took her time to do so. She was in a world of hurt thinking about her past love and why she had left and now another woman she had feelings for was about to do the same. She sat in silence and closed her eyes remembering what her mother had taught her. Listen to the Gin and they shall guide you. Never before had they failed her and she had no doubt they would _not_ fail her now. She smiled to herself regaining new found strength as she listen to the banter outside.

Savis reflected on her mother's recent words, that she uttered during her last days. Her words echoed in her mind just as her mother had said them "never trust a warrior named Xena she would only bring trouble and heartache." How true her words were, if not for Xena, Gabrielle would be hers. Her mother was right, her mother was _always_ right.

* * *

"Savis, dinner is ready."

"Oh this smells great Gabs, what is it." The blonde healer said as she sat down, trying to sound cheery.

Xena snorted at her words, she hated the bard being called Gabs. If anything was to really agitate the great warrior it was that one simple thing. Xena placed the stew down heavily in front of Savis and filled her mug with wine without asking. "My fiancés name is Gabrielle, not Gabs, or Brie or any other form of Gods knows what, her name is Gabrielle!"

Savis looked startled, "Sorry Gabrielle, and um sorry Xena I meant no harm."

Gabrielle clasped the warriors hand as she sat. Her fingers rubbing the back of her hand to sooth the tension that existed. "Honey it's okay." The bard looked at Savis. "My warrior's pet hate, my name is not to be shortened."

"What are you telling me, Xena has never called you Gabs?"

"Never." She said gazing into Xena's eyes. "If she ever did, I would _know_ something was wrong."

They continued to devour the stew and once finished Xena's voice broke the silence.

"So tell me Savis, if it's okay to ask, Gabrielle tells me you found love before and was willing to tell your story."

The healer smiled sadly thinking of what to say. "Um, well where to start. At the beginning I suppose." She filled her mug with wine as her mind reflected on the past.

"I met her about almost four seasons ago, she came to our hospice and offered her help. She was not a healer, however she knew how to heal. I believe she said her mother had taught her the gift of healing, so she said she could help."

Xena smiled knowing she too taught her own daughter. "And could she help?"

"Oh yes she was very talented", she gazed at her friend, "as good as Gab-Gabrielle. You both must have had the same teacher." She said with honesty.

"I doubt that." Gabrielle reached across the table and played with Xena's hand. "This is my teacher, Xena taught me everything I know."

"Well anyway, over time I fell in love with her and I had hopes for our future." Her voice dropped with sadness.

"What happened Savis?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I mean I know she felt the same way I did, but a problem occurred with her mother and she left."

"Did she tell you she loved you?"

"Yes"

"Was it love as a friend or more?"

"If you're asking if we were intimate Xena, well yes. We shared this same hut including my bed. We made love all the time, but something went wrong. Pl-please before you ask, no...I have no idea of the details of what happened to her. She just left me one day and told me to stay at the hospice while she went on some mission or something to find her mother." Savis began to weep. "She um said that her mother was in danger and had to warn her, but she never came back. She promised she'd be back!"

Gabrielle moved next to Savis and placed her arm around the crying healer. "Hey Savis, you never know she may come back."

Savis sat there shaking her head. Gabrielle nudged her. "Come on Savis she may have been delayed in finding her mother. You know if it was me I'd go look for her. Why don't you go?"

That's all it took for the tears to come flooding. Savis sobbed so hard before saying "I _did_ go look for her until news of her whereabouts reached me."

Savis wiped at her eyes staring blankly at her mug of wine. Her voice was quiet and somber. "The news that reached me was not good. They said she had died from foul play or so they believed."

The healer looked up from her wine. "The messenger she once was, had died."

"W-what did y-you say?" The warrior choked out.

"The woman I loved had died."

"Savis" the warrior pleaded, "what was her name, p-please tell me her name."

"Her name was Eve, the Messenger of Eli." Her eye's bore into Xena's. "She'll _never_ _ever_ come home...cause she can't."

**A/N: Any comments? All feedback welcome ;-)**


	7. Chapter 7

*****Disclaimer*** See Chapter One :-)**

It was almost midnight and the village below slept while Xena sat alone on top of a small hill under a tree looking out into the darkness, quietly and methodically sharpening her sword. Her body and mind was numb as she tended to her blade, each stroke with the stone done with such accuracy, only Xena could do without needing to concentrate on her actions.

The news of what Savis had told her, deep down she knew. She had a feeling that Eve no longer lived, however now it was confirmed. What worried the great warrior was the fact that her daughter had died trying to reach her to warn her of Japa. The saddest part being that even if she would have made it to tell her of the dangers, the fact was, she already knew and had chosen to die anyway.

Her daughter died without reason, she couldn't save Xena anyway as the warrior had already chosen her path to oblivion.

How did she know of the trouble? well that question she would save for Savis, Eve's girlfiend must have known.

Xena smiled to herself as she continued to sharpen her sword. _My little girl was into women, like mother like daughter._

Her thoughts were interrupted as a blanket was draped around her shoulders, Gabrielle taking a seat next to her lover. Her eye's shone with tears as Xena's own teary eyes locked onto hers and she dismissed her sword and dropped it.

"Oh Gabrielle, love come here." Xena enveloped her in a hug, kissing her gently and constantly on the face.

"I'm so sorry she's gone, a-and I'm sorry I just left you back there. God's so typical of me, I never think..."

"It's alright Xena, I understand. You needed some time alone." Gabrielle's voice was flat and soft as she spoke. "I needed some time alone too, b-but now Xena I _need you_."

The warrior held onto her with all her might, wanting to shroud her in all the love she could give. Time ticked by as they both took comfort in each others embrace, drawing on each others strength to help in the road to recovery from their loss.

"Gods our daughter sh-she's um died." Gabrielle could hardly choke out the words.

"Yes love, she did."Xena sat and cuddled her bard as silent tears streamed down her face.

She lifted Gabrielle's face to her own. "Sweetheart we'll find out what happened I promise. Savis said she may have been met with foul play, if that's true then I promise justice will be served." Xena kissed her gently.

"We leave tomorrow?" Gabrielle stated as she wiped away tears.

"Yes but first we go to Potadia."

In amongst all the hurt Gabrielle had a faint smile. "To get married?"

"Yes. Sweetheart nothing in the world is going to stop us again from placing ourselves first for once. If you agree, I would like us to wed before looking for the truth behind Eve's death."

A silent nod is all that was given as the bard cuddled into her warriors side.

* * *

It was now early morning and both warriors were preparing to leave.

"Argo's all ready, I just need to pack some food supplies." Xena stated as she felt Gabrielle's hand on her shoulder.

"No need Xe, Savis took care of it. We have enough food to last us four days. That's not counting any fresh kill along the way." The bard handed the sack over and Xena stuffed the goods into the saddle bags.

Savis emerged from the hut and slowly made her way over to her new friends.

"I don't like goodbyes." She said sadly.

"Then don't." Xena turned to face a very upset Savis. The woman was fidgeting and had tears in her eyes as she watched Gabrielle place her arm around Xena.

"Savis, we spoke about this." The bard gently said.

"I know Gabrielle, b-but I-um..I d-don't want you to go." Savis at that point didn't care that Xena was standing right in front of her, it was her last shot at pleading with Gabrielle not to go.

Xena sighed, looking down at her bard a small smile gracing her lips, her eye's never wavering.

"Savis, a word of advice, the amazon village up the road, do yourself a favor and get to know them." Xena's attention was now on Savis, her crystal blue eyes making contact with brown.

"There's plenty there that are single, because Gabrielle is now taken and hoping she will stay is not going to happen." The warrior said in a quiet tone, knowing that being in love could hurt like hell.

Savis gave a fake chuckle moving closer to the warrior. She almost whispered. "Xena, obviously Gabrielle hasn't mentioned to you that I _really_ don't like amazons."

The warrior's eyebrows rose. "Oh do tell, cause Gabrielle didn't." she said eagerly her face trying not to show amusement.

Savis looked over her shoulder and around herself in case the new healers were there. "They're icky."

"Oh really."

"Yes Xena, they smell."

"I see, well if you ask me Savis, Gabrielle smells just fine."

"What?"

"Oh Savis, obviously Gabrielle hasn't mention to you that she's an amazon queen, or was, or is but retired. In any case she's an amazon and the _smell_ she has is the smell I _like_." Xena's eyes shone with desire, her words flowed out like molten lava full of heated seduction and want.

Xena gave Savis a wink before mounting Argo pulling a slightly embarrassed Gabrielle up behind her. "You forget to tell her love."

"Must have slipped my mind Xe." Gabrielle laughed as she made herself comfortable in the saddle.

"Seems I was wrong about those lovely ladies from up the road, I'll take your advice Xena and visit them." Savis was bright red with embarrassment as both her friends bid their farewells.

Argo had only gone a few paces when her reigns were pulled and she was turned around.

"Savis, I almost forgot to ask, tell me, how did our daughter know I was in trouble."

Savis thought before answering. "Um my mother as you know had visions, well..."

The warrior saw red, her anger slowing growing. "No more needs to be said Savis, your mother _always_ hated me. If she saw _my_ death then she would have, I'm certain, seen Eve's death as well."

Xena swallowed hard. "Did she see past my death and see that I was to live again?" _Please say no!_

"Yes"

Gabrielle's arms were wrapped around Xena's waist. As soon a Savis answered she squeezed and held onto her warrior for dear life. If not for Gabrielle holding her back she would have vaulted off Argo and probably attacked Savis.

Silent tears full of anger were streaming down both women's faces as they sat upon Argo.

"Savis, your mother _didn't_ tell Eve that Xena would live again did she?"

"No"

"Be honest Sav, did you know." _Please say no..._

Her eye's lifted from looking at the ground to stare directly into Gabrielle's eyes. "Yes, I knew."

Gabrielle let go of her hold on Xena. It was her way of giving permission for Xena to act, and act she did. The rage caused her to do a double backflip off Argo falling on top of the healer, placing her in a choke hold, her fist only inches from her pretty face. Xena was snarling her words out, perspiration glistening on her brow.

"You bitch!, _you_ could have told her, _you_ could have stopped her."

"N-no I couldn't stop her, I j-just coul-couldn't."

Xena's grip tightened. "Did you know of her death as well?"

"N-no I d-didn't on-only my mother saw it." Xena slammed Savis into the dirt before releasing a scream of painful loss. Her daughter had died and Najara knew that she was to live again and chose not to tell Eve therefore sending her to her death. What better way to hurt Xena and Gabrielle than to cause them pain of losing their only daughter.

Xena pushed Savis away as she gasped for breath, her mind reeling with the knowledge that if not for her own stupidity of choosing to die that day, none of this would have happened. Najara would never had seen her death, because it never would have happened. Eve would have no cause to go looking for her. She killed her own daughter.

'NOOOOO!"

* * *

They'd travelled for most of the day until they came across a good campsite for the night. After not sleeping much the night before, both warriors were weary with travel and a well earned rest was needed.

Sipping on their honey tea they sat on their bedrolls leaning against a log while watching the flames of the fire and loosing themselves in conversation.

"I can't believe _neither_ of us figured this out sooner."

"I know Gabrielle, I can't believe it either. I mean, I should have known, when Aphrodite visited me during our separation she told me we should search for Eve together and not to go alone. She was quite insistent and now I know why."

"She knew Eve was dead." Gabrielle said more as a statement than a question.

"I believe so."

"Well Xena, we should have both known _long_ before that."

Gabrielle sat there thinking, her eyes widened as it finally dawned on her. "Gods Xena!" She turned to look at her love.

"My memories are fuzzy from when I was resurrected by Ares, but I should have known the day I heard that you lived and were married to Callisto. I figured everything else out, except that one thing."

Xena nodded knowing what Gabrielle was about to say.

"How could Callisto be alive at the _same_ time as Eve. They couldn't be, because they are the _same_ soul."

"Oh Gabrielle, Ares must have found Eve's soul in the fields and resurrected her as Callisto to play his dirty little game."

There was a bright flash of blue light.

"Oh ladies, you have wounded my pride. " Dirty little game", pleeease Xena, I did it for you and Gabs. Got you two chicks back together. You should be thanking me, not cursing me." The God of War stood there smiling.

"Ares, I should have known. Why in hades didn't you tell us" Xena was mad.

"Now where would the fun be in that" he smirked.

"Ares! You knew Eve died before we went to Japa!" she was right in his face.

"No she didn't!"

"Oh yes she did! Ares don't lie to us! Eve died before Japa!"

"No! She died at the exact moment you died!" he roared.

Xena backed off her hand blindly searching for Gabrielle's hand for support.

"She died in pain and agony and passed through the gates at the same time you did!" Ares was now laughing hysterically while retelling of the past.

"Xena, don't you get it! The three of you were there together waiting for judgement. I interfered..." He was pounding his chest as he spoke. "Yes I interfered and bought Gabrielle back because I needed _her_ to save _you_! She was to pour your ashes into the fountain, but the little bitch didn't do as I thought she would do."

Ares nostrils flared as his face was inches from Xenas. "Gabrielle wouldn't do as I thought she would do, because you asked her not to, isn't that right Xena?"

"Ares! Stop it right now!" Gabrielle cried out.

"No Gabrielle! If Xena had let you revive her none of this would have happened. I would never have seen Eve about to be judged, cause she wouldn't have left Savis and gone looking for her mother. Eve would still be alive!"

"But she's not and I saw her there when I was talking to Michael as you all waited for judgement. I begged Michael to let Xena live. He wouldn't do it without her proving herself, so Gabrielle that's when I used Eve's soul and had her bought back as Callisto, so Xena could prove herself not only with _you_ but also with her, so Michael would have _no doubt_ that Xena deserved to live again."

"You sick bastard." The warrior growled. Xena slumped to the ground in defeat, Gabrielle watching her warrior as silent tears ran down her cheeks.

Ares gave a disappointed sigh. "Look around yourself Xena, _am_ I a sick bastard?"

Xena's eyes were averted. "Look at me when I'm talking!" Xena's head snapped up.

"_Who_ Xena, is the most important person in your life. _Who_ Xena, out of all of you _actually_ died and should have _stayed_ dead in Japa? And _who_ could you not live your life without and yet here you are with that person?" Xena's eyes shone with tears as he spoke.

"I am not a sick bastard Xena. Gabrielle is _here_ because of me! Remember that Xena, your little precious Gabrielle is _here_ because of _me_!"

Ares paced around the fire glaring at the two women, while trying to calm his anger. He took a deep breath feeling the anger subside and continued. "This is not over Xena, Archangel Michael sent me to warn you."

The anger Ares had, now completely gone. "He said and I quote..."Be careful of what you discover, the truth can be hurtful and hurtful it is. Look into your pass for answers, for those answers will bring knowledge and truth and in that knowledge no matter how hurtful it is, the truth shall be found. It is Xena and Gabrielle your destiny to find."

"What the f..."

In a blue flash he was gone.

**A/N That's it for another week. Am I doing OK or am I starting to confuse the heck out of everybody? Till next week. Cheers!**


	8. Chapter 8

*****Disclaimer*** See Chapter One :-)**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in this chapter, couldn't think where I wanted the story to go. Anyway happy reading and I hope you enjoy.;=)**

* * *

"What in hades was that about?"

Gabrielle sat there shaking her head. "No idea hon, it will however give us something to think about. When it comes to Ares or Michael it can't be good." She sniggered.

Xena stoked the fire and watched the embers come to life once more before sitting down on her bedroll with a groan.

"Bed time" she snuggled under the fur holding back one side for Gabrielle to slide in.

"We can talk about this tomorrow, but for now we need sleep." Xena yawned. "I'm so exhausted I can't think straight."

Gabrielle placed her arm across the warrior's body before kissing her goodnight on the cheek. Their eyes met and she could see the pain in her lover's eyes as she swallowed back tears and closed them. The bard gently stroked her face trying to give what comfort she could, to help ease the pain that dwelled within her partner.

"I love you Xena" she whispered in her ear, before resting her head down on her shoulder. As she did, she felt Xena's body begin to shake as she silently wept. "Oh sweetheart, come here."

Gabrielle ever so gently rolled off her soulmate and pulled her on top of her own chest. Xena curled her own body around Gabrielle's and buried her face within her breasts before she broke down completely and cried. Gabrielle wrapped her arms around her holding her tight as the tears continued to fall, not once trying to stop her sobbing. She needed to cry, she needed to grieve for the past few months had been hell. Everything that Ares had said was not said to hurt, it was said because it was the _truth_, no matter how hurtful, he spoke the truth.

The bard wiped away a few silent tears of her own. "Sleep Xena, tomorrow we start a fresh new life. No more pain love, no more hurt, just you and I together." She continued to hold her kissing her gently, enough was enough she thought this pain had to end.

* * *

"Gabrielle, Xena! Lila almost collapsed if not for a table she leaned on for support. "You should be dead!, I heard that you both had..." Her eyes were wide in shock as she saw her sister and the warrior standing in her doorway.

"No Lil, what you heard wasn't true." Gabrielle stood arms open as far as they could possibly go waiting for her sibling to accept her embrace. The older woman flung herself at her sister and hugged her with all her might.

"Lilla!" The bard said spinning her around. "Gods, let me look at you… you look great."

"Me! Ha not bad for a woman in her late forties. I'm an old woman Gabrielle!" she playfully slapped her sister. "Look at you...by the gods, you look, you look um..." she pointed her finger towards Xena, waving it frantically. It seemed she had trouble remembering her name.

"You look um like..."

Gabrielle chuckled. "Her name's Xena."

Lila shook her head negatively. "No not like Xena, but like a warrior Gabrielle, you look like a warrior." Her voice dropped as her eyes wandered over her sister's body.

"God's Gabrielle, look at you. It's hard to believe you're still single."

Xena's eyebrows shot through her hairline as Gabrielle's face began to smile.

"What?"

Lilla went back to the stove and stirred a pot of stew she had been preparing.

"Well Gabrielle, you must have met hundreds of men who would just love to wed you."

Gabrielle walked over towards her sister, as Xena pulled out a chair and sat_. Oh this is gonna be good...I've got front row tickets._

"Lila, what are you talking about, you know Xena and I are together." She said looking perplexed.

"Of course you are, you travel together!" she chuckled some more, "I mean, don't you think it's time you married and had children. Really sister, you have travelled enough, you will never have a child if you do not wed."

_Shit, shit, shit_ Xena rose from her chair as Gabrielle's hand shot up giving her lover the signal to stop.

"I've got this honey." Her soulmate said, so Xena slowly sat once more, her eyes never leaving the bard.

"Lila. I love you very much, but by the _Gods_ did someone hit you in the head!"

"Why no Gabrielle, what are you talking about." She said all innocently.

The bard looked over Lila's shoulder at Xena, the look was of shock and disbelief and a little of anger. The mention of children inferring that she had none was an insult. Lila not respecting the fact that Eve was also her daughter, gave fuel for her anger to grow. She took a few deep breaths and controlled that anger, now was not the time to discuss it.

Gabrielle started to laugh as she walked past her sister going to Xena. She placed her hand on Xena's cheek caressing it gently before turning around to meet questioning eyes.

"Lila, I thought you knew, I thought you understood. I know if father was here he wouldn't, but _you_ I don't understand." Lila still looked confused.

"Lila, Xena and I are lovers, we have been for years. In fact we came home not only to see you but to get married."

Lila's face went bright red as she tried to hold back her laughter. "Gods you should see your face Gabs, and you Xena, sorry just having fun with you guys." She said as she gave both women a hug. "Congratulations, about time, wait till Eve hears, she'll be so pleased. Oh where are my manners, let me get some wine." Lila walked out the back to fetch the wine leaving both women alone with their thoughts and pain from the mention of Eve's name.

"Come here love." Xena engulfed the bard in a hug and kissed the side of her face. "You okay."

"Yeah, just...she had me going for a minute. Gods when she referred to me being childless, well that hurt." she said gently.

"I know love, she didn't intentionally try to hurt you, she has no idea of Eve's death."

* * *

It was late in the evening and the three of them were relaxing after a meal and a few mugs of good wine, now they sat sipping on honey tea.

"I'm telling you, I know what I saw. Xena, Eve was here two weeks ago looking for you."

"How can that be, Lila she died, unless..."

"No Xena, I spoke to her and she said you were in danger and she had to find you. I told her that was going to be impossible for I had heard that both of you had died."

"Who told you of our death?"

"A woman, I can't remember her name. She lives in the south, a very pretty young woman." Lila responded.

Gabrielle was shaking her head. "Savis lied to us, but why?"

The door creaked opened as a blonde head peered around the door, a huge smile igniting her face as she saw who was talking to her mother.

"Aunty Gabrielle and Aunty Xena!" Sarah squealed before embracing each in turn. Once again the warriors retold of their travels to Japa and what actually happened during that time.

They all took their seats once more. "Sarah you are staying away from home for longer periods at a time, why I have no idea." Lila said a bit peeved that her daughter stayed away so often.

Xena and Gabrielle listened to Sarah for a while a grin playing on their faces as her mother chastised her for roaming the countryside. Gabrielle's mind wandered back to not long ago, when Lila and herself had felt the wrath of their own parents and the worry they must have caused as they enjoyed long walks together, taking in the evening air, just wandering, talking and dreaming about life.

Gabrielle snuggled into Xena's chest and was greeted with soft kisses on top of her head.

Sarah not missing a thing, indicated towards the two warriors. "That mother, is what I was doing. I have a girlfriend now and I do like to see her now and then."

Xena's mind was tiring from travelling all day plus a few mugs of wine. "Sarah, we just need to clear a few things up before we go to bed." She said yawning. Both warriors pulled themselves up from laying and sat up straight.

"About Eve, both of you saw and spoke to her not more than say two weeks ago."

Lila adjusted herself in the seat. "Yes She just keep saying she had to find you both for you were in danger. Xena, I tried to tell her you died, but she didn't want to listen, she denied the fact you were dead and said you would be if she didn't find you in time."

"Xe honey, I don't understand, how can this be? For Callisto to live Eve would have had to have been dead. They share the same soul." Gabrielle looked serious as she thought. "Unless, what we thought happened to us with Callisto never really did!"

Xena now stood pacing the room. "Don't go there Gabrielle. We both know it happened."

"Okay, let's go back to the beginning." The warrior stood in front of the fire place about to give her speech and hopefully put the pieces together. She took a deep breath.

"Gabrielle and I went to Japa, we _both_ died, we both were resurrected, Eve or should I say _Callisto_ existed once more, this time as my wife." Both Lila's and Sarah's eyes widened as Xena continued.

"Guys during that period Eve could _not_ have existed while Callisto existed, they share the same soul. Do you understand?" Both Lila and Sarah nodded.

"Okay, so Eve would have had to have died at some time _prior_ to our deaths for her _soul_ to be resurrected once more as Callisto " Xena cast her eyes over the three women before more was said.

"We had heard just three days ago that Eve was told we were in danger and we were going to die in Japa. Upon hearing this she tried to follow us to tell us of the danger, however she didn't make it and died along the way. Or maybe I should say murdered..."

Xena poured herself another wine. "For you guy to say you saw her two weeks ago, then something is terribly wrong. The whole timeframe doesn't fit..."

"Xena, do you think it possible it was her _spirit_ trying to warn us and not her living body? I mean Callisto has appeared to you before, the day Eli died... remember?"

Xena's head snapped towards her lover, her eyes grew wider as she thought. "Yes, that's right Gabrielle, she did."

"What the heck is going on here! What did Ares say?" Xena spat out as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Gabrielle very quietly answered her. "Be careful of what you discover, the truth can be hurtful and hurtful it is. Look into your pass for answers, for those answers will bring knowledge and truth and in that knowledge no matter how hurtful it is, the truth shall be found. It is our destiny to find out."

"Look into our past...let me guess, Najara. Our past...the Gin." Xena's closed her eyes trying to remember more of their dealings with Najara.

"Xena, Eve is trying to warn us of something that is about to happen, it's her spirit that trying to find us." Gabrielle walked towards her warrior. "I have a really bad feeling about this Xe, if Najara is involved I don't like it one bit."

"No Gabrielle, it was Najara until her death, now I believe it's her daughter. Like mother, like daughter...I wonder if she can hear the Gin?"

The bard turned her attentions towards her sister. "Lila, this person that told you of our death, are you sure you don't remember her name?"

"No I don't" Lila said disappointed.

"Oh mother, of course you remember," Sarah spoke up "Savis told you that remember, my girlfriend Savis."

**A/N: That's it for another week. Have a good weekend :=)**


	9. Chapter 9

*****Disclaimer*** See Chapter One :-)**

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long for this chapter to be posted. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"And with the powers granted by the Gods, I now claim that your lives shall be forever bonded, and bring death upon those that would end this great bond. So as it is written and is now bound by law, I announce with pleasure, that you both now are as one. May the Gods grant you both strength and eternal happiness. You may now ki..."

Xena wasted no time. She flung her arms around Gabrielle causing her to squealed with delight and planted a firm and passionate kiss on her soulmate.

"That'll be 5 dinars thanks." The priest held out his hand.

Xena and Gabrielle ignored him as they continued to kiss each other, neither coming up for air. The priest cleared his throat and nudged a shell shocked Lila who stood to the side. He tried to gain her attention away from her sibling who was almost being devoured by her now newlywed wife. The spectacle before him would surely have made Aphrodite herself blush, however it had no effect on the priest.

"Hey lady, wake up! He clicked his fingers in front of her face. "I said wake up, Gods, you never seen two women kiss?"

"Holy cow! Not like that I haven't!"

Lila dug around in her knapsack and produced the required dinars. "Here take 6 dinars and thanks for being available on such short notice." The priest took his money and left.

Finally the kiss ended and each just gazed at the other like two love sick puppies on a first date. "Hey Xena, we did it, we finally did it." Gabrielle giggled an almost childish laugh, as Xena smiled down at her.

The laugh instantly reminded the warrior of a Gabrielle from years ago, a young and innocent girl who's laugh she hadn't heard for such a long time. Not on this day though, her laughter would ring out and bring joy to those around her, especially her wife, the woman who had loved her all these years was now grinning from ear to ear.

Xena bent her head once more and kissed her with such passion and tenderness.

"I love you Gabrielle, at last my wife." A single tear was shed she was so happy, which was wiped away by a grinning young blonde. "I shall always love you Xena. Yes! My wife...at last!" Gabrielle said laughing. Her laugh was contagious as they both were overwhelmed with happiness realizing the day had come, when they could _finally_ call themselves married.

Lila observed both women with interest, a smile spreading across her face as she watched the great warrior being embraced by her laughing sibling. "By the Gods, guy's come here." Lila opened her arms waiting for a hug, but Xena was latched on so tight to Gabrielle, she was not about to let go. "You two are such mushballs." She said as she walked the few paces and embraced them both and squeezed. "Congratulations", with that said it only added to Xena's emotional state as she let out her warrior cry and almost deafened those standing near her.

"My Gods Gabrielle, I've never seen Xena like this."

The bard smiled, "your sister-in-law is not always that tough, she definitely does have a soft side."

* * *

"Ares! Control yourself, we didn't know it was happening either." Archangel Michael almost chuckled while staring at a very angry God of War but thought the better of it. He circled around the dark haired God waiting patiently for him to calm down.

"Did you pass my message onto Xena?" he said now in a serious tone.

Ares did not respond. "Hey! Ares...did you pass my message on?"

"Yeah, yeah, I did...okay I told Xena what you told me to tell her. Now don't change the subject."

He pointed at the pool of water and watched the scene unfold before him. "Of course you would have known!" he whined as he watched the ceremony end. The water reflected back Xena's image picking up her wife and carrying her out the door of a priest's hut.

"Ares, blame your sister she should have known." Michael said off handedly.

"I heard that!" a voice spoke before a pink flash erupted with a huffy Goddess of Love standing before them. Feathers scattered everywhere before settling themselves at their feet. "Hey! I heard that and it's not my fault either. I can't keep tabs on everybody, especially with those two who are just ooozing love all the time. I was kinda use to it and took no notice."

Ares slumped down on the side of the pool and hung his head. "Ares what is your problem, Xena doesn't love you, she loves her soulmate, you know that!" Michael now said laughing.

The God of War looked up. "Awww, she did it, she did it without me." His voice was strained and soft. "I thought I meant something to her, to both of them really. I-I just thought..."

"Hahaha bro, you're pissed you weren't asked to the ceremony!" Aphrodite sat beside her brother and threw her arm around his shoulders. She kept laughing teasing the big man until she remembered why she was laughing. Her brow creased and she stopped. "Hey, they didn't ask me either!"

She stood, jiggling her body and smoothing her hands down her sides, her displeasure evident in her stance. "Well I'm gonna tell those two babes that we should have _all_ been asked!"

Michael coughed, "well not right now you're not." He pointed down to the pool of water and showed the other two Gods the reason 'why not'. The newlywed warriors were in their room at a tavern, right in the middle of consummating their marriage. Both women were half naked their bodies intertwined as they caressed one another taking their time making love.

Both men instantly turned their back on the pool and blushed, Aphrodite instead closed her eyes and moaned out loud. "Ooh yeah babes." Her eye's flew open and sparkled, a grin appearing from ear to ear just before they were interrupted.

"Archangel Michael!" one of the guardian angels ran into the cave, out of breath and in a panic.

"What is it!" Michael asked spinning around.

"One of our souls has escaped from the Elysian Fields. I-I thought y-you should know."

"Not again...is it the same one?"

"Yes it is...I don't know how to stop her."

Michael glared over at Ares before looking back at the angel. "Well we can't stop her, she knows where the rift is between the two worlds…thanks to the God of War." He said now pointing at Ares. Michael raised his hand to stop any objection from Ares. "When you interfered and played your little game with Eve resurrecting her as Callisto, well Ares, a rift was made between the two worlds. So congratulations, we now have a runaway soul, that whenever she wants to, escapes from the Elysian Fields and does what she wants!"

Ares looked embarrassed, "Yeah, well sorry about that."

He turned his attention back to the angel. "Eve shall return in a short while, she can't stay away from the fields for too long. Her soul eventually gets pull back." He sighed heavily. "I shall sort her out upon her return."

"Eeeekkkk!" Dite squealed as she watched her two lovers in the pool of water. "I think I just found your lost soul Michael. There before everyone's eyes was Eve standing in the corner of a darkened room, lit only by a single candle that glowed a peaceful light across the two naked women as they continued to make love. She stood in silence a smile adorning her face as she watched her two mothers groan with pleasure.

* * *

"Sarah! By the Gods what are you doing here!" Savis was startled by the sight of her girlfriend who now had entered her healing tent. She dropped her sponge in a nearby basin before indicating to one of her assistance to finish bathing her patient. She wiped her hands on her apron and approached her slowly, confusion evident upon her face from seeing her there.

"Hello Savis...we um...we need to talk."

Savis's face went pale.

* * *

Eve couldn't wait much longer, she could feel the pull on her soul to return to the Elysian Fields grow stronger. She walked towards the bed silently and froze when she noticed her mother's body freeze mid thrust. Xena's eyes grew wide as her hips grew still as she lay upon Gabrielle, her head snapped up from nuzzling the bard's breast while her nostrils instinctively flared checking for danger.

"Xe-Xena honey what is it." Gabrielle gasped out as her orgasm was almost upon her.

"I don't know, something's not right, I can feel it."

"Mothers..."

"Gods!" Xena flipped over and off Gabrielle, both women shocked at the image before them.

"Mothers...it's me...please don't be scared. It's just me."

Xena was almost speechless as she stared at the figure. Her breathing still labored, her skin damp and flushed as she tried to speak. She swallowed, "Eve, my god is that you?" Her voice was but a whisper as Gabrielle's hand took hold of hers and squeezed. Xena glanced at her wife and saw tears streaming down her face, her eye's never leaving her daughter's ghostly shape.

Eve's image now materialized fully and that was enough for Xena. She choked back tears as she moved herself and Gabrielle from the bed wrapping them both in the bed sheet.

Eve smiled a cheeky smile. "About time my parents got married."

"Eve, sweetheart, oh my baby...I'm so sorry…it's all m-my fault...you died." Tears were streaming down Xena's face, as her legs gave out from under her. Gabrielle caught her, then sat her down on the bed before placing her arm around her shoulders for comfort.

"No mother, it's not your fault. Please don't say that."

"Eve what happened to you? How did you die?" Gabrielle pressed for answers.

"Gabrielle I don't have much time, I came to warn you both of great danger."

Eve's image was beginning to shimmer, her ghostly shape was becoming unstable.

"Mother listen...you are in danger, don't go near he..."

Their daughter had vanished suddenly, leaving behind her shocked parents. The silence was deafening, but not for long as Xena repeatedly called out Eve's name. Too late she was gone, the silence once more taking over.

**A/N: That's it for another week. Till next week, stay safe :-)**


	10. Chapter 10

*****Disclaimer*** See Chapter One :-)**

"Where have you been!...No don't answer that, I _know_ where you've been." Michael paced back and forth trying to control his temper.

"I had to go, don't you see. My mothers are in trouble, they needed to be warned."

"Eve, please don't do this, you must stop going to the land of the living." Michael shook his head in disappointment. "Do you have any idea what happens each time you go to the other side?"

Eve had tears in her eyes. She walked down the grassy hill towards the waterfall and sat down on a nearby rock. Michael held back before finally following her.

"Eve" he said lifting her face to look into her saddened eyes. "You must stop this, we should not interfere with the living."

Her eye's flashed angrily towards him. "Really Michael, well tell me this...look at all the times you've interfered with my mother. So it's all right for you to, but not for me...two sets of rules, is that how it works?"

"No Eve, I am an Archangel, you're not. I have permission to go under extreme circumstances...you don't! Eve you don't understand, here in the Elysian Fields you should be happy, however you're not and I know why that is."

"So do I, my mothers are in trouble and they need my help!" Tears of built up anger were now flowing down Eve's cheeks. She swiped at them about to continue when Michael let fly and yelled at her.

"Eve you are the cause of them being in trouble! You will be the cause of their death! You Eve, have caused a rift in this realm. That rift should not exist!" Michael began to pace in front of her once more. His eyes locked onto hers, and for once he believed he was getting through to her. He lowered his voice and continued.

"That is why you are not happy here, because you are keeping in touch with the living, your emotions are being compromised from being at total peace to feeling every other human emotion. Eve, here in the Elysian Fields you should never experience heartache again, you are to be at peace with yourself and be happy."

She sat thinking about what Michael had said, trying to comprehend his words. She looked at him as he stood in front of her, noticing his pleading eyes. Eve knew she had done wrong the first time she had crossed over into the world of the living trying in earnest to find her mother and warn her. Her emotions at the time were under control, she felt nothing as she ventured across, all she knew was that it was the right thing to do, to try and warn her. Now her emotions were raw and painful as the living was like a stain and was seeping into her soul.

"The more often I cross over, the more my emotions are becoming as before...like the living." She cast her eye's down as she thought. She raised her head once more, feeling pain within her chest from his words.

"Michael, why would you say that I would be the cause of their death? I don't understand, what is happening? Have I done something wrong, well um besides causing a small rift." Her face now going a nice shade of red with embarrassment.

"Oh Eve, you have no idea. Come walk with me."

* * *

"Gabrielle...oh Gabrielle, what have I done." Xena stared at the spot where her daughter had just been standing. Her arm was pull with force by her very annoyed wife.

"Xena, no, just don't!" The bard stood pulling the warrior up with her, before spinning around and pointing her finger at her. "Don't say another word Xena! This is not your fault, even if it was, we can't dwell on the past. What is done, is done. Please honey, just don't go there."

Xena's eyes welled up with tears. "I've done it again haven't I...I've upset you." She took in a deep breath and sighed before smiling. "You're right Gabrielle, enough is enough, no use dwelling on the past."

She ran her hand over her wife head and pulled her in for a hug. "I want us to think about our future sweetheart and begin our new life together." She pulled back and looked in Gabrielle's eyes, "however, Eve warned us of danger, we must find out what that is sweetheart. I-I won't have our lives cut short so soon."

Xena brushed her lips over the blondes, and finished her sentence with a heartfelt kiss.

* * *

"Well that was easier than I expected."

"Hmmmm, I wonder if mother would be proud. Oh of course she would be."

Savis stood over a huge bowl of steaming hot water, talking to no one but herself. Her hands red and swollen from the heat of the soapy water as she continued to scrub her medical instruments clean. It had been a very long day and she was totally exhausted from lack of sleep. Her day started early when a flood of injured people came seeking her assistance, from the crack of dawn till now, almost a full day later. Twenty in total came streaming in, half could walk, the rest were carried, so close to death that a few during the day didn't make it.

A town not far from the hospice was ransacked by a few of Draco's men, who in all their wisdom decided to split from serving the warlord and go their own separate ways. They were a ruthless bunch of only eight men, but would cause havoc wherever they went leaving death and destruction in their wake.

Savis hummed to herself, very pleased with the outcome of earlier events. She was certain that her mother would have been proud if she were still alive, for dealing with issues that arose out of nowhere.

Wiping her hands on a towel, she picked up the clean instruments and placed them back in the cupboard where they would stay until required once more. She had no doubt that they would be used as the Gin had told her of more danger to come.

"Ah food!" Savis spun around in time to see her assistant bring in her meal. It was almost dawn, yet she still hadn't had dinner. She was starving from not having eaten for so long she picked food off the platter before it was placed on the table. It consisted of freshly cooked meat and potatoes and other roasted vegetables.

"mmmm good!" she continued to shovel the food into her mouth.

"More spices on the meat next time." She said with her hand grasping the chunk of meat, as she pointed it towards her assistant "I like my meat heavily spiced."

"Um..Savis, excuse me but would your friend like some food."

"Friend?...Oh Sarah, no, no she is longer with us." She took another bite of her meal. "How long did you cook this?" her face screwed up a little as she inspected the meat in front of her.

"As soon as you gave me the meat, I pounded it and spiced it then roasted it for hours, slowly like you told me." she looked nervous and upset waiting for Savis to respond.

"Oh it's alright, just a little tough, maybe needed more time that's all. Thank you, come back shortly and take over from me and tend to the sick, say one candlemark."

Her assistant smiled "Of course Savis."

* * *

"Lila!" Xena screamed as she ran flat out towards her sister in-laws house, while Gabrielle ran towards the barn. The dark haired warrior yelled once again as she spotted Lila on the front porch sweeping.

"Lila!"

The older woman's head jerked up. "Xena, what's wrong."

Xena came to a screaming halt in front of her. "It's Sarah,...Lila where is she?"

"Sarah...I don't know, um..." confusion was evident on Lila's face as she thought.

Xena took the broom from her hand locking eyes with hers before she spoke, a small smile playing on her lips to try and lighten the mood. "Lila sweetie, Sarah wasn't at our ceremony, Gabrielle and I were wondering where she was. I mean Lila, it's not like Sarah to miss our wedding when she _knows_ how much it meant to Gabrielle."

"Oh Xena." She giggled, "Sarah was there but left while you and Gabrielle were kissing."

"Ah no she wasn't Lila, we never saw her at all yesterday and certainly not at our wedding."

"Think Lila, did she say she was going anywhere?" Xena almost pleading, she needed answers to her question.

"Um, come to think of it, she did mention something, um something about finding out the truth." She playfully slapped Xena on the arm.

"That's right, she said she was going to see Savis." Lila smiled at Xena, "you know Xena she has a girlfriend, a healer at that." Lila puffed her chest out showing how proud she was of her daughter to have found such a catch.

"Huh, ...ah yes Lila, we know." Xena frowned. "Are you alright, you seem to be...well not yourself today. Is everything okay." The warrior showed concern as she spoke.

She smiled coyly. "Of course it is silly, everything is fine."

Gabrielle now joined the two women as she hitched Argo's reigns to a post.

"Xena, honey we're ready, what's going on...Lila.." the bard said as she looked on at her wife and saw worry etched on her face. Xena held up her hand to cease any further comments and beaconed her wife closer.

"Xe?" Gabrielle looked puzzled and mouthed the words "what's going on". Xena shook her head and placed her arm around the smaller woman waist, pulling her into her side. She bent her head and whispered, "something is wrong, I don't know hon, but Lila's not right."

The bard pulled away from her wife, her eyes darting from her to her sibling. "Lila?"

"Hey sister, what are you doing here?" Lila looked genuinely surprised. "You never told me you were coming?"

"What? Um Xe?" The bards eye's grew wide before looking back at her wife as Xena took a deep breath and continued.

"Lila, listen we were talking about Sarah and where she was. You said she went to see Savis..."

"Yes!..Oh Yes, she has a girlfriend you know, her name is Savis." Lila started to sway. Her face becoming bright red as perspiration began to bead on her brow. "Sarah said she needed to find out something, um truth...that's it she said she needed to find out the truth no matter how hurtful it was!"

Her eyes were beginning to bug out of her head as the perspiration now started to trickle down her face.

"Hurtful truths! is what she is looking for and for that to happen, she shall see Savis! Hahahah"

With that said Lila's eyes rolled back in her head and she passed out hitting the ground with a thud.

* * *

It was a dark place, the stench unbearable as the blonde curled up in pain. How long had she been there, she had no idea, how did she get there…the same, no idea. She shifted her weight and pushed herself up against a blood soaked wall, her body screaming for her to cease. She was surrounded by corpses, rotting, stinking corpses. A place she never had been. She was in hell, she was sure of it, for no place on earth could ever be so cruel. Her death must have been swift for she could not recollect it, even so, she was certain she was dead and hoped that this was not her final judgement...her sentence to endure eternity in hell.

Sarah lowered her head and cried.

**A/N: Well that's it again, until my warped mind thinks up more. Have a great day ;=)**


End file.
